


Send Me an Angel

by kylosgirl9593



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clyde Logan and Rey, Fire Places and Hot Chocolate, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flydam, Flydam Exchange Fic, Lake side date, Logan Lucky - Freeform, Many Adam Driver character references, Plaidam, ReyLogan Crossover, ReyLogan story, Reylogan baby, Smut, Sweet surprises, engagement flash back, sweet softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: Not much happens in Boone County, WV, so it's a banner year, between the Hillbilly Heist and the sudden, forced landing of a small plane in the land behind Clyde's new home. He goes outside to give the jerk pilot a piece of his mind, when out of the cockpit climbs the most beautiful angel he's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House Plaidam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=House+Plaidam).



 

 

 

 

Clyde sat on the back porch, a mason jar of spiced cider and whiskey on the rickety table beside him and the calming, quiet chirp of crickets filling the air around him. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes, letting himself finally relax after a long day at work. The quiet hum of an airplane flying over his house was just a nuisance, until the sound of the plane was too close for comfort., That sound was followed by a loud crash that echoed through the trees. Clyde woke with a jolt, looking out into the field behind his house, and saw that a small plane that had crashed. Clyde ran out to investigate and to give the pilot a piece of his mind. What kind of damn fool flew that low this close to the woods?

 

As Clyde got closer to the crash site, he saw the pilot evacuate, coughing and struggling to walk away from the crash. His military instincts kicked in, and he rushed to the pilot’s side, helping them up and away from the wreckage as thick black smoke started to fill the air, the crackling of the interior growing louder. With one arm wrapped around the pilot, he was able to drag them a hundred yards away before the entire plane caught fire and a loud explosion and the repercussion sending them to the ground. Clyde shook it off and tried to get the attention of the pilot again, but the impact from the blast had knocked them unconscious. Clyde picked them up once again, putting them over his shoulder as he walked towards his house. Once he got close enough, he laid the pilot on the ground, removed their hat and sunglasses, and was taken aback. Mere moments before, he had wanted to rip the reckless pilot a new one for crashing into his field. Now, he was in awe of the beautiful woman who laid before him. Her brown hair was neatly pulled back into a once-tight bun that was now feathered and falling out, her face was covered in ashes and dirt, and she had a slight cut from under her eye to the lower part of her ear that was slowly bleeding.  He still thought she looked like an angel.

  


“Hey.. hey darlin’, I need you to wake up.” Clyde held the fallen angel in his arm, his hand stroking her face as he tried to wake her, but luck was not on his side. Clyde picked the girl up, holding her close to his chest as he ran towards his truck, and drove her to the hospital. Once she was admitted, he was left outside the closed door, unable to see her. He didn't even know her name, and no one would say anything about the mysterious fallen angel. He waited around the hospital for hours in hopes that he would find out some sort of information, but the Logan curse must have been at work again. Clyde drove home a little heartbroken that night, and when he pulled up the driveway, he could see the remnants of smoke and ash in the backyard. Even his cider had a layer of ash on top. Grabbing the jar, he tossed out the remaining drink onto the lawn.

 

Clyde walked into his home. The house had seen better days, and was looking sadder and older with each passing year. Looking around him, he thought about the pilot.. What if that beautiful fallen angel were his wife? What would she think,coming home to this run-down joint every day? The fake wood walls were starting to warp, the wallpaper was starting to fall off, and the blinds were so old that they had to start using duct tape to hold them together. Clyde sighed. He had the money to remodel the house. ell, he could even get a new house, but he wanted her to help him. Then it dawned on him: What if she were married? _Obviously she’s married_ , he thought, chiding himself. _Look at how beautiful she is!_ She’d never fall for a man like him. No, an angel like that deserved a whole man, and Clyde Logan was not a whole man. He sank onto his bed, sighing in disbelief.

 

The next morning was the same routine as always for Clyde: waking up early in the morning, cooking himself breakfast, turning on the news to see what everyone was bitching about, and then getting himself dressed to head to the bar to start inventory and other daily tasks before it opened. Clyde never really took to dressing nice when it came to working at his bar, but there was that small glimpse of hope that his fallen angel would somehow find her way to his bar one night and he would be able to tell her that he was in love with her. Clyde grabbed his red and black and grey plaid shirt, putting it over his black undershirt, rolling the sleeves up above his tattoo and the joint of his prosthetic arm, pairing it with his black wrangler pants that were a snug fit against his toned thighs and calves.  Clyde ran his hand through his hair to make it look somewhat kept up, and he sighed as he took one last glance in the mirror before he headed out.

 

The Duck Tape Bar was the pride of Clyde’s life. Shortly after he got home from the war, he opened the bar to keep him busy, and it did. He was always fascinated by the folks that came in, from people who were just stopping by to get a quick drink to the repeat customers like Earl, the old Logan family friend and local mechanic who hung out at the bar almost every evening. On normal nights, Clyde would be swamped with people and he wouldn’t have a moment to breathe, however, tonight it was dead. Earl and Jimmy were playing pool, laughing at whatever nonsense they were talking about. A few stragglers came and went, and it was strange thing to have, but Clyde couldn’t argue with the fact that he finally could have some downtime.

 

It was late, only a hour and a half before he called out for _Final Call,_ when the doors opened, and in came a girl dressed in black pants that held tight against her legs, a black t-shirt that had a slight sparkle to it, a pair of boots that looked almost brand new and a beautiful floral scarf bringing some color to her all black outfit. Her perfect olive skin looked flawless against her outfit, a light scar traced her face from under her eye to her neck, and her hair was a beautiful chestnut brown, half pulled up with curls falling down her back. She turned to face the bar and Clyde felt like his world had turned upside down. It was her, it was his fallen angel.  She walked up to the bar and sat down, a beautiful smile tugging across her face.

 

“Hi, could I please get a cosmopolitan?” Her voice was sweet like honey, and it sent chills through Clyde. Unable to find the words he wanted to say, he just nodded and reached up to the shelf to grab a glass., He felt like a school boy with a crush on the popular girl at school, nervous all over, and he fumbled and dropped two glasses on to the floor, shattering them. Cursing under his breath, he had just reached down to grab the bigger pieces when Jimmy walked over to check on him.

 

“Woah, woah, hey you okay there brother?” Clyde tried to stand to only be met by the corner of the bar where his head collided with it.

 

“Oh fuck!” Clyde placed the glass on the bar, his hand immediately reaching to the back of his head to check for blood and finding just a goose egg. He looked over to the girl, who was giggling, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hold back her laugh. Clyde was humiliated, and he wanted the ground to open underneath him and to swallow him whole.

 

“Damn, Clyde, what has gotten into you?” Jimmy gave his brother a funny look, then turned to the mystery woman who had made his brother into a twitterpated mess.

 

“I’m sorry miss, let me get that drink for you.” The girl stopped laughing and turned to face the two men in the bar, her finger pointed towards Clyde then back to her lips where she gave him a confused look.

 

“Clyde? Clyde Logan?” She said his name and his heart stopped along with his feet. There was no way that this heavenly angel knew who he was. Jimmy looked at him and gave him a slight push.

 

“Clyde? What’s wrong with you? You look like a damn deer in the headlights!” Turning back to the woman in black, he said “I’m sorry, Miss, I have no idea what has gotten into my brother.” The girl waved it off, and looked at Clyde, tears filling her eyes, and she smiled once again before she spoke.

 

“You...you saved my life. I… I lost control of my plane and I crashed and you..you pulled me out, didn’t you? You took me to the hospital.” Clyde lowered his head, nodding slowly. She let out a loud squeak of excitement. “Thank you! Oh my God, you are my hero!” Clyde looked up at the beautiful girl in surprise, he hadn’t heard those words in years. _My Hero._ It brought a small smile to his face.  Clyde came out from behind the bar and walked over to the young lady, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and thanking him over and over.

  


“Where are my manners, I’m sorry! My name is Rey, Rey Jackson. Sorry about well...crashing in your yard. I have been flying for a few years, you would think I would be an ace pilot by now, but I didn't do all my checks properly, apparently.” She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her bicep and rubbing it. “Anyways, umm, listen, I know this is kind of strange, but I was kind of hoping that maybe we could chat?” Clyde looked around the bar; it was empty save for Jimmy and Earl. Jimmy nodded and gave him the all clear to leave the bar.

 

Clyde held open the door, letting Rey out first. Another cool fall night breeze swept past them, Rey shuddered rubbing her arms slightly to warm them up. Clyde unbuttoned his red flannel and draped it over her shoulders. She couldn’t help but smile as she pulled the shirt closer, taking a moment to inhale the delicious scent, she couldn't help but smile it smelt like she remembered.      

 

“So I just, I wanted to say thank you, you know for saving my life. Not a lot of people would have risked their lives to save someone like that, let alone me.” Rey pulled up the sleeves of the oversize shirt exposing her bandaged up arm. Clyde’s breath hitched as she held her arm out, the tan bandage covered from her hand up to her elbow. “It's not as bad as you think, it's mostly just burned. I will have a scar for the rest of my life, but honestly? It’s worth it because it will be a reminder of the man who saved my life.” A smile blossomed over Clyde’s face, and as she took a step closer to him, he stood frozen in his footsteps. Rey placed her hand on his chest, and  she could faintly feel his heart pounding. She smiled, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.

 

“Go out with me!” Rey tilted her head in confusion as Clyde fumbled with his words. His hand grasped the back of his head, realizing that he messed up on what he wanted to say, and he took a deep breath to try it again. “I...ugh...I meant to say Would you like to go out with me? I’d love to show you around and take you out to dinner if you would like.” Rey couldn’t help but giggle and smile as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

  
“I would absolutely love to go on a date with you, Clyde.” She looked at him with excitement in her eyes, and his heart was filled with happiness. Clyde bent down and kissed her cheek, feeling like the luckiest man on the planet. He was going on a date with an angel! Maybe the Logan Family curse wasn't real...

 

0000000

 

It was a bright, sunny day when Clyde woke up. The next storm wasn't due until early the next morning, which meant it would be a perfect day for a picnic out by the lake. Wanting to look his best, Clyde got into the shower, letting the warm water wake him up a little, then proceeded to wash his hair and body. Looking at his selection of clothes, he realized he needed to update his wardrobe. Most of his clothes were t-shirts and shorts, save for a few button downs and jeans that he wore to Sunday services, or for very special occasions. Since this was a special occasion for him, he opted for the black button down and his dark wash jeans.

 

Driving over to the hotel where Rey was staying, he could feel the butterflies building. _What if she decided to not go? What if this ends up a disaster and she leaves?_ Clyde was pulled back from his horrible train of thought when he looked up to see Rey walking out of the doors. She looked even more beautiful than the night before, hair curled laying gently down touching her shoulders, a smile that could outshine diamonds and a navy green dress with heels that made her a little taller. She was a dream, and Clyde never wanted to wake up.

 

“You look...wow...amazing Rey!” Clyde’s voice cracked slightly, and it made Rey’s smile even bigger, if that was possible. She walked up to Clyde, wrapping her arms around his neck, and she hugged him, stealing a kiss on his lips. A small shock traveled through his body, his senses in overdrive from feeling her lips against his. He kissed her back, cupping her head and bringing her closer to him, then he pulled away slowly, releasing Rey from his arms. She looked sadder at the loss of contact.

 

“We...uh...we should get goin’, Darlin’...here, let me get the door for ya.” Clyde took a step down, opening the door to the truck, then offering his hand to help Rey inside. “Well, aren’t you a gentleman!” Her voice was almost like a song. Clyde nodded his head and gently closed the door, racing around to his side. He got in, turned the truck on, and started to drive off to their date.

 

The whole car ride was filled with nonstop chatter and laughter as the two talked about everything, from growing up to what they did now. Every time Rey would get a little embarrassed about something, her cheeks would turn a slight shade of red and she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Clyde noticed the small gesture and found it absolutely adorable.

 

As Clyde pulled up to the lake, Rey was awestruck by it. Clyde grabbed a basket and blanket and walked down to a spot on the shore. From their blanket, Rey had a perfect view of the lake, surrounded by trees, the tall grass behind them. Clyde started to pull small items from the basket, and soon there were plates of cheese, crackers, meats, and fruit. She felt spoiled. Grabbing the two glasses from the basket, Clyde held out the bottle of white wine and handed it to Rey. She smiled as she ran her hand over the label; the print was bumpy underneath her fingers. Clyde handed her the opener. “You trust me with this?” she said jokingly as she started to twist the corkscrew into the bottle.

 

The bottle of wine was almost finished, and Clyde and Rey were laughing at each other stories. Clyde told Rey about his tours of duty, holding back on some of the details that he knew would drive her away. He told her slight details about the heist that he and his brother pulled off, and she was shocked, but  entranced, and wanted to know more. Clyde had never found someone who was so interested in everything he was saying. “Ok, enough about me; tell me about you! I’ve gone on way too long.” Rey tilted her head down, her cheeks burned bright as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Clyde placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. “Hey now, don’t be shy. I won’t ever judge you, I promise.” She smiled at his words and nodded.

 

Rey told him everything, about how she grew up in foster care, about how horrible it was growing up bouncing around different places, and how she never really felt loved. It made Clyde’s heart ached, knowing that this beautiful angel was never loved. Something inside wanted to show her what love actually felt like. “Then I turned 18 and came here! I got into aviation school and it made me so happy! I loved taking the classes I aced all of them--well, almost all. I struggled sometimes with the simulator which, in all honesty, was hard! I mean, you aren’t actually in the air. You are doing stupid virtual reality stuff, which I am not a fan of. I barely passed, but when I got into the actual open skies I felt… free. I love seeing the world from a higher view. It was...well, magical!” Rey continued to tell Clyde about her adventures in flying, and how she figured out that it was a mechanical failure that happened in mid-air that caused her to crash.

 

The two of them finished everything in the basket and laid down on the blanket. Rey cuddled next to Clyde, her hand laying on his chest, as they gazed up into the clouds that were starting to form. Both of them laughed as they pointed out rabbits, horses, and other random shapes. Suddenly, the weather started to change. the wind started to pick up slightly, and without warning it started to downpour. Rey and Clyde quickly gathered the blanket and basket and rushed to the truck. Tossing the soaking blanket and basket into the truck bed, they quickly dove into the cabin and tried to catch their breath. Rey laughed as she looked down at her soaking dress, then reached over to Clyde to push his dripping wet hair away from his face.

 

The rain was relentless, it came down in sheets. Clyde drove straight to his house and threw the truck into park, then dashed to Rey’s side and opened the door, holding her hand and guiding her to the front porch. He quickly unlocked the door and they stepped inside of this little home. Clyde quickly grabbed some firewood and threw it into the fireplace lighting a fire. Rey stood next to the growing flame and shivered.

 

“Hey darlin, uh, why don't you give me that dress and I can toss it in the dryer for you? You can wear one of my shirts and some sweats. I just don’t want you catching a cold.” Rey nodded and followed Clyde to his bedroom. He handed her a shirt and some sweats, then escorted her to the bathroom, where he handed her a big towel to use to dry off. Rey smiled as Clyde stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him to give her privacy. She stripped the green dress from her small frame, taking off her bra and panties along with it. She toweled off every inch of her soaked body, then took the towel and wrapped her hair up to dry. Rey put on Clyde’s red and black plaid shirt, buttoning it all the way down, then slipped into the sweatpants, pulling the drawstrings to their limit. She couldn't help but giggle as she looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit drowned her, but she didn't care. It smelled like him, like hot coffee, pine trees, and something else she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, she found Clyde in the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame as she watched him put a kettle on the burner and ignite the small flame. He reached up to grab two mugs and a box of hot chocolate. Rey suddenly sneezed, giving away her location, and the sharp sound caused Clyde to jump. He whirled around, placing a hand over his heart as he tried to catch his breath.  “Holy shit, darlin’, you scared me half to death!” Rey giggled as she walked towards him, and he reached out to grab her soaked clothes. “Why don’t you go sit on the couch and I will be over shortly. I’m, uh, making some hot chocolate to help warm us up,if that’s ok?” Rey stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. “Of course! Thank you, Clyde, this is very sweet of you.” Rey walked to the front room, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

 

Clyde watched as she walked towards the living room, catching a glimpse of her cute peachy ass. It warmed his heart, the thought of her becoming his wife: the two of them raising a family together, going to sports events and concerts, or plays, and even growing old with her. He could see them, gray-haired, sitting on the front porch swing sipping sweet tea, her head laying on his shoulder as they watch the sun set. Clyde’s daydream was cut short by the screaming whistle from the kettle, and he poured hot water into their mugs, scooping out a generous amount of cocoa powder for each. Making his way back to the living room, he looked at Rey as she watched the rain come down from the front window, and he sighed.

“Here ya go, darlin’, nice and hot for you.” Rey turned around to see Clyde set the mugs on the coffee table. She joined him on the couch, placing herself as close as she could be to him without being in his lap. Clyde reached over to the arm of the couch and grabbed the blanket that rested there. Shaking it out, he placed it over their laps and placed his arm behind her. “Sorry about the date, darlin’, I really thought that the weather was going to hold up. This storm wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow.” Rey only placed her hand on his chest, brushing it up and down, she sighed and looked up at him with full eyes. “Its ok, Clyde, this is just as good. Besides, I kind of like this..” His heart soared. This girl was a dream come true! “Me too, darlin’.”

 

Rey and Clyde picked up their conversation from the lake. This time, they asked questions ranging from favorite sports teams to favorite food.

“OK, how about this one: would you rather have to look at _Snapchat_ for a year, or _Instagram_?” Clyde chuckled. “I don’t use social media, darlin’, I stay away from Facebook and all that. My sister Mellie likes it cause it gives her something to talk about with her clients at the salon, but I don't like people gettin’ into my business. I’d rather just watch the news every once in a while.”

 

“Oh, I agree! I don’t have anything like that. Makes my life easier, to be honest.” Rey finished her last sip of cocoa and set the mug down on the table. She turned to face Clyde and lifted her hands to cup Clyde’s face, her thumbs brushing against his cheek bones. She leaned in and kissed him, both of them humming as the kiss deepened. Rey’s hands combed through his dark black locks over and over. Clyde’s hand moved down from the back of her head, grabbing underneath her thighs and lifting her onto his lap. Then he broke off the kiss, looking at her with worried eyes. “Darlin’… if you need me to stop..I..I can.” Clyde was a gentleman through and through, and he didn't want to take advantage but at the same time he prayed that she wouldn’t want this to end.

 

Rey smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her back again. She leaned in again and kissed him before she spoke. “Please….please don’t stop.” He kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth, and the sweetness from the cocoa made him moan. Rey took her hands and slowly started to unbutton the black and blue plaid shirt he wore. Once she got to the last button she brushed her fingers against his chest, feeling every muscle. Rey quickly unbuttoned her own top and peeled it off,  sighing as she felt the skin-to-skin contact.

 

Clyde pulled her shirt all the way down, staring in awe at his beautiful fallen angel in his lap, half-clothed. She was perfect. Her breasts were perky, and just the perfect size for his hands to hold,  but she quickly tried to cover herself. Clyde stopped her. “Don’t. Don’t hide yourself from me, darlin’,, you are absolutely beautiful.” Clyde kissed her again, then started to work his way down her jawline, kissing the column of her neck down to her collarbone, covering every inch with his lips before moving down towards her breasts. Clyde’s hand covered one side, squeezing and  tugging softly, letting the nipple roll between his fingertips. Bending down, he kissed her other breast, capturing her nipple between his lips. Rey let out a soft moan as Clyde sucked and nipped gently at her skin. She could feel his cock starting to get hard under her thigh, and she moved her hand between the two of them, rubbing underneath his sweatpants and boxers. Clyde stood up, pushing the coffee table out of the way, and gently laid Rey onto the floor. He gave her a questioning look, but she smiled and nodded, and that was the only reassurance that Clyde needed.

 

Clyde kissed his way down her chest, making sure to kiss every inch of her soft body. Once he reached her waist, he untied the drawstring of her pants,  and she lifted her hips to allow him to pull the pants all the way off. Clyde nudged her legs open a little and almost forgot how to breathe; she was gorgeous. He let his finger run the length of her soaking pussy, and Rey arched her back, moaning softly. He carefully pushed a finger into her and started pumping in and out, his pace slow, allowing her to adjust to his fingers.

 

“Faster...please, Clyde..I..I want more.” Rey’s voice was almost a whisper. He quickened his pace, adding a second finger, while his thumb found her aching clit and began to rub it. The feeling of butterflies invading her stomach overwhelmed Rey. She was so close, rolling her hips into his fingers to chase that sweet release. Soon the walls of her pussy clamped over his finger and she let out a soft scream. Clyde pulled his fingers out and gazed at them; they were soaked in her cum . He placed them in his mouth and hummed with enjoyment at her taste.

 

“That was amazing, darlin’, you are so perfect, so sweet.” Rey smiled at the admiration in his words, and her fingers moved to Clyde’s pants, slowly undoing the belt. Once she had untied it, she pushed his pants and boxers down. Rey looked up and met Clyde’s gaze and smiled, then she straddled his waist. “I... are you sure, Rey?” His voice was hesitant. This was new to him.

 

“I..I’ve never done this with anyone before, and there is no one I rather do it with than you, Clyde.” Rey tilted her face down, her voice a barely audible whisper, and Clyde’s heart was fluttering in his chest. How was it that this beautiful fallen angel had never been touched before? Maybe it was destiny; maybe the Logan Family Curse was a myth. Clyde sat up slightly, his hand moving her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “I’ve never done this either angel, you… you would be my first, too.”

 

Rey smiled as she held Clyde’s hard cock in her hand and guided it towards her soaking entrance. Slowly she sank down onto his hard cock, the feeling of her walls being stretched out by his thick length was slightly painful but the feeling of being so full as like none other. When she was fully down on his cock she fell forward slightly, Clyde catching her holding her slightly upright, her breaths uneven as she let her body adjust to him. After a moment, she started to move slowly up and down Clyde’s cock, her eyes closed as she took in the feeling of how his cock felt inside of her.

 

“God you..fuck darlin you are so perfect.” Clyde was breathless but couldn’t hold back the smile on his face, his hand moved from collarbone down to her breast, his hand rubbing the perky breasts with gentle pressure, Rey couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Wanting to take control Clyde held her close as he flipped them over so Rey was laying on the ground, he hovered above her and smiled. His thrusts still slow and gentle, his lips never leaving contact with her skin. Clyde kissed her lips, cheeks down her neck, suckling on her pulse point as he made his way down to collarbone where he sucked and nipped on the skin a little harder leaving marks all over her collarbone. She was his and he wanted to show everyone that she belonged to him.

 

It was perfect, everything that Rey had thought about when it came to having sex with someone she loved. It was slow, passionate and loving, with every thrust of Clyde’s cock she couldn't help but let out a soft mewling sound. Clyde kept his lips locked on hers, his hand weaved into her hair keeping her face close to his. When he would break the kiss it was to only whisper sweet nothings into her ear, words of love, telling her how beautiful and perfect she was. She was falling fast and hard for Clyde Logan and she didn't even care.

  


“Clyde...ah fuck I’m so close, please can I cum?” Clyde’s smile turned mischievous as his hand moved down to find her clit, the hardened bud begging to be touched, his thumb brushed against it slightly causing Rey to gasp at the sensation, it was like a switch turned in Clyde’s head. His movements started to pick up a little faster, his hips bucking into her faster, the sound of skin slapping against each other echoing through the room, his breathing started to stagger as he found a pace that he liked.

 

“Ugh fuck come for me darlin, cum all over my cock.” Clyde moved his fingers a little faster against her clit, his lips came crashing down on hers, he could feel how close she was, the walls of her pussy started to flutter with each thrust.

 

“Fuck Clyde!” Rey wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close as a second orgasm washed over her, the walls of her pussy fluttering and clamping over his cock. Never slowing his pace Clyde continued to pound relentlessly into her, until his orgasm took over, spilling his festering seed into her fertile belly.

 

Clyde waited a few minutes before he pulled out of her, both of them catching their breath as they laid on the floor. Grabbing the blanket from the couch he draped it over the two of them and pulled Rey into his chest holding her close. Kissing her cheek he sighed in content, sleep was starting to over take the two of them but before he could close his eyes he turned her over to face him, his hand brushed against her cheek and he smiled.

 

“Can I keep you?”


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your sweet comments! It truly made me smile and I cried with your sweet words! I hope you enjoy the final chapter!!

 

\--2 years later--

 

“Clyde, I...I can't believe we are done! It seems like just yesterday we bought this place!” Rey stood next to her husband, admiring their hard work as they gazed at their newly remodeled house. It was everything that they wanted. What was once a house with ship-lap falling off and weeds growing all over the yard was now a beautiful house with white windows, grey trim and a soft blue front door that would remain open to family and friends. This is what he wanted. The fact that Clyde also had Rey standing by his side was even more than he could imagine. Asking her to marry him after 10 months of dating had been the scariest day of his life. 

 

000

 

_ Clyde had planned the entire day down to the smallest detail; he wanted to recreate their first date, even if it didn't rain. Clyde put together the same basket of food, found the same bottle of wine and even wore the same shirt. Rey had become his entire world. When he had asked her to stay with him and move in, he hadn’t thought she would say yes, but when she started to tear up and scream ‘yes!’ over and over, he knew he had a keeper.  _

 

_ He picked up Rey from the local airport that afternoon. He always got the chills when he saw her walk out; even if she wasn't a pilot, she was the hottest gate agent this side of the Mississippi, at least in Clyde’s eyes. Quickly, he got out of the truck and opened the passenger door for her, offering his hand as he helped her into the truck. “Always the gentleman. I love you, Clyde.” Rey grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to kiss his lips. No matter how many times she kissed him, he always blushed and savored the way she tasted. Clyde ran back to his side, grabbing a bag and handing it to Rey. As they drove, she slowly stripped her uniform and put on the dress.  _

 

_ Clyde pulled up to the lake, and Rey smiled as she recognized the area. Eagerly, she jumped from the truck and looked in the bed to see the old familiar basket and blanket. Before she could grab them, Clyde snatched both and told her to catch up. Rey’s heart was so full as she watched Clyde lay out the blanket again. Setting the basket on the ground, he waited for her to take her seat.  _

 

_ Just like the first time, their picnic was, full of laughter and questions. Though the two of them knew almost everything about each other, they still loved asking questions to which they already knew answers. The food was gone like before, the bottle of wine almost empty, and when Rey and Clyde laid down on the blanket to look at the sky, there was not a single cloud in sight, but they were able to relax. Rey realized that there was definitely something on his mind; Clyde kept fidgeting, and it was noticeable despite his efforts to hide it.  _

 

_ “Okay, Clyde Logan, what is wrong? You have been acting strange all afternoon!” Rey sat up, balancing her weight on her hands. Clyde sat up too, reaching into his back pocket and grabbing a small box, shifting his position to kneel on one knee and looking at her with love in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Rey Jackson, I have loved you ever since the moment you crashed into my life, literally. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Clyde opened the small black box and inside was a small white gold engagement ring with a single diamond in the center. Rey couldn’t hold back tears as she look at Clyde. “Oh my god yes!” she cried, extending her trembling left hand for Clyde to slip on the ring. She tackled him to the ground, peppering him with kisses as she repeated ‘I love you’ over and over.  _

 

00000

Walking into the house they both were amazed by how good it looked. They had worked on it together, and it took them almost an entire year to do, but the finished project left them breathless. From the cool, rich, dark tones of the hardwood floor to the off-white colored walls to the decor, their home was a combination of the two of them, and it felt right. They walked around the house, admiring their own hard work and dedication. 

 

Clyde and Rey sat next to the fireplace like they had done many times. Clyde held her close as they watched the fire dance against the burning logs. Rey shot up and told Clyde to stay there, dashing upstairs to their bedroom. Clyde could faintly hear her footsteps as they ran the length of their room. When she came back down the stairs, Clyde gave her a confused look; both her hands were behind her back, and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“What's goin’ on, darlin’? Why you actin’ all suspicious?” Rey knelt between his legs and handed him a box. It wasn't his birthday, nor was it his anniversary. Had he forgotten something? 

 

“Open it, Clyde.” Rey started to tear up a little as he looked down at the neatly wrapped box. He quickly ripped off the paper and lifted the lid off the box. Inside the box was a sonogram picture, a little blip with the words  _ Baby Logan _ written above. Clyde held the picture in his hand, shifting his look between the picture and his wife. 

 

“R-Rey are...are you pregnant?! Are we going to be parents?!” Rey nodded and stood up, smoothing her shirt over her slight bump that was already starting to show. Clyde reached up and pulled her into his embrace, tears filling his eyes, and he kissed her over and over. “Thank you, baby. Thank you! Oh my god, we are going to be parents!” 

 

\--- 6 months later --

 

Rey laid in the hospital bed, completely exhausted. Her body felt weak, but it had been worth it. She held her daughter in her arms, a full head of black hair and adorable ears that she had inherited from her father, Rey’s dimples and nose. She was a perfect combination of the two of them. Clyde walked to Rey’s side, his hand resting on her shoulder as he peered down at his newborn daughter with love. She already had him wrapped around her finger.

 

“Clyde, do you wanna hold her?” Rey lifted the small baby up to her husband, and he hesitated as he he took her. Once she was nestled into his arm, he melted. 

 

“Hey baby girl, I’m… I’m your daddy. I will do everything I can to protect you. You are so smart, so beautiful, you are loved.” Clyde whispered sweet nothings to his baby girl as he walked towards the window that overlooked the small town. He walked back towards Rey, and she moved over in the bed so he could sit next to her. Once Clyde was seated, Rey leaned into him, head on his shoulder she sighed. This was everything she wanted. 

 

“I love you so much, Kaycee Logan, and I love you too, Rey Logan, more than the stars in the sky” 


End file.
